


500 Words You Should Know - 255: Inure

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Jack respond to a grizzly murder scene. Drabble from a prompt for a tricky word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know - 255: Inure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Inure  
> 1\. accustom (someone) to something, especially something unpleasant.
> 
> Regarding the war reference. The taking down of the Hindenberg Line sounds like it would have taken a fair amount of critical thinkers/special ops/intelligence and Jack seems like he would have been involved in something that involved that much pre-planning. More on the battle here for any history buffs http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/allied-forces-break-through-the-hindenburg-line

Jack watched as the color drained from Hugh’s face. He had hoped that over time his young Constable would become inured to the sight of blood but clearly that was not the case. Although, even Jack had to admit he hadn’t seen this much spilled blood since his battalion broke through the Hindenburg Line. 

He decided it best to assign him an alternate task and quickly before one of Victoria’s finest lost his supper on their crime scene.

“Collins, perhaps you should circle back to the entrance and make sure we didn’t miss anything. There were lights on in that building across the street and there is no way anyone in the area could have missed whatever disagreement led to this.” Sweeping a hand in the direction of the pile of bodies. 

Jack had another thought. “And Collins, make sure no one gets past you. Especially, Miss Fisher! Is that clear?” 

“RIGHT!” Hugh offered a bit louder than was necessary, considering their proximity. “Good idea sir, wouldn’t want any of the locals tampering with important evidence. You have the right man for the job Inspector.” Hugh was relieved to avert his gaze to the other end of the alley. “And yes, I do believe I did see lights on and if I have to knock on every door personally….” 

“Good man, Collins.”

Hugh took a deep breath of the cool night air and said a small prayer of thanks to his Inspector.

Constable Collins called over his shoulder as he made his hasty escape from the gruesome scene. “And will endeavor to do my best regarding Miss Fisher.” 

At this Jack sighed, he had already caught a whiff of French perfume wafting in the air. And heard the faint sounds of heels clicking on cobblestone.


End file.
